When Worlds Collide
by Madi-Milkshakes
Summary: She was a human. He was a Lombax. She was a nobody... He was an intergalactic hero... He was the last of his kind and her brother was declared missing 9 years ago while living in a broken and dysfunctional family...They've both had their fair share of pain and suffering throughout their lives... What happens when their World's Collide? [Ratchet X Fem!OC]
1. Prologue

**Three years prior**

Alandra leant against the doorway to her older brother's (messy) room, with pursed lips and knitted brows. She had this bad feeling gnawing at her insides all day. She had tried to dismiss the feeling but that was easier said than done. Her eyes followed her brother's figure as he moved about the room, packing things into his hiking backpack.

"Don't forget anything this time," Alandra reminded with a smirk on her lips as she stepped away from the door and into the bedroom.

Seth glanced at her from over his shoulder, stuffing a few changes of spare clothing into his bag. He snorted back his laughter and rolled his eyes. "Sure thing mum," he replied sarcastically.

Alandra poked her tongue at him in return and moved to sit on the end of his bed. She threw herself backwards onto the mattress and groaned loudly… and exaggeratedly. She snatched the backpack away from and hugged it to her chest.

"Don't go!" She whined, her voice taking up a playful tone. Seth chuckled and went to grab his back pack, but Alandra rolled over and off the bed, away from his reaching hand.

"And why is that?" He asked with a laugh.

"Because I don't want you to," she answered.

Seth rolled his eyes and went to snatch back his pack again but Alandra quickly moved out of the way.

"C'mon, I won't even be gone that long."

"What, like last time?" She teased, walking over to him and bumping his shoulder with hers, her smile a lot wider. Seth rolled his eyes and slung his arm around Alandra's shoulders.

"Okay, last time wasn't my fault." He defended with a smirk of his own.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Alandra joked with a laugh. Seth playfully shoved her away before finally taking the bag away from her and zipping it up.

Alandra sighed and it didn't take Seth long to figure out that something was bothering her. Dropping the bag by his feet, he wrapped his arms round her smaller form and brought her into his chest. Alandra instantly wrapped his neck.

"What's on your mind?" He asked softly.

"You know that feeling when you sense that something is off and no matter what you do, that feeling doesn't go away?" She questioned. Seth nodded.

"Well," she continued, "that's the feeling I'm getting at the moment."

Seth broke the hug and held her at arm's length, his hands resting on her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and saw the worry in them. He smiled softly and ruffled her hair, making Alandra smile a little bit back.

"I promise I'll be fine, Al. I'm just going for a week this time. I'll stay in contact ok?" Despite her brother's words of reassurance, it still didn't ease her inkling but she smiled for him anyway.

"Good," he said.

Lifting the backpack, he slung it over his shoulders and gestured Alandra to leave first. He quickly followed behind her. As they came to the bottom of the staircase, they saw Camilla standing by the front door.

"I have no idea why you enjoy hiking and camping so much but be careful out there dumbass," Camilla spoke.

"Thanks for your concern Cam," he replied, though rolling his eyes at the dumbass bit. Seth pointed at both Camilla and Alandra.

"Now you two behave while I'm gone." He said in a mock stern tone. "I don't wanna come back feel as if World War III has erupted alright," he joked. Chase scoffed and Camilla rolled her eyes.

"No guarantees," Chase half-joked back.

Camilla jerked her thumb in Chase's direction. "If she starts, I won't hesitate."

"Same goes for you," Chase replied.

Seth quickly quietened the two ladies by pulling them both into a tight embrace. Both girls were quick to return the gesture. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Camilla pulled away first. Chase didn't want to let go, but she forced herself to. She stood back with a small smile.

Seth threw them a salute and one last smile before he left.

"Te veré pronto."


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 ** _Planet Igliak – Meridian City_**

 ** _Polaris Galaxy_**

* * *

 _The cloaked figure waved his gun at the Lombax, woman and diminutive robot in front of him with a toothy, sadistic grin concealed behind his mask._

 _"My, my… looking a bit worn out, are we?" He mocked, his voice laced with sarcasm._

 _A deep growl sounded in the back of Ratchet's throat. The cloaked figure was right, but Ratchet wasn't about to just lie down and surrender to this bastard, no way in hell._

 _"This is your last chance to walk away." Ratchet warned, his Combustor gripped deathly tight in his hands._

 _The dark indigo haired woman stared at the cloaked man with a glare so intense it could've melted through the mask that hid his face from the nose down._

 _The woman wasn't in good condition. Her shirt looked like it had been clawed at by animals, her legs covered in fresh bruises and cuts. Blood trickled down the side of her face from the large gash on her temple. The glasses she wore were cracked and broken, rendering them useless._

 _Ratchet's fur bristled as the cloaked figure took a step towards them, almost tauntingly. Instinctively, Ratchet took a step back, pulling the woman with him. Ratchet's clothes were also torn and dried blood and dirt clung to his fur. Even Clank didn't look so good. His metal body filled with dents and scratches._

 _"I don't think you're in the proper position to threaten me, space rat!" The cloaked figure spat. "I've toyed with you long enough. Hand over the girl and I'll make your death as quick as possible." He demanded. His voice was muffled and distorted._

 _Ratchet took a step in front of the woman protectively. Clank did the same._

 _"Yeah I don't think so." Ratchet snarled._

 _"You will not harm Miss Rivera," Clank added._

 _The cloaked figure just chuckled darkly. "You seem to forget," he extended out his arms, "I have you outnumbered."_

 _The woman countered the several goons that stood behind the cloaked bastard, ready to attack with just a click of his fingers. That made her slightly nervous. She squeezed Ratchet's upper arm._

 _"He's right. We're outnumbered a hundred to three. It's not worth it… I'm not worth it." She whispered to him._

 _Ratchet looked at her from the corner of his eye. "The hell you are. There's no way I'm letting him lay his hands on you." He whisper shouted back._

 _She was his top priority and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her again. Not while she was under his watch._

 _The cloaked figure's patience was running thin and his anger was boiling. "I will not say this again. Hand. Over. The. GIRL!" He exclaimed, emphasising each word through clenched teeth._

 _Ratchet glanced down at Clank and they both nodded at each other, as if coming to a mental agreement. Clank didn't exactly like this plan but it was better than nothing. "On my signal," he whispered to Clank, leaving the woman confused._

 _Turning his attention back to his enemy, Ratchet stood with such defiance that it infuriated the masked man. "If you want her, you're going to have to go through me."_

 _The man chuckled. "That can be arranged." He muttered. Before the woman could stop him, Ratchet and the enemy charged at each other._

 _"RATCHET!" The woman yelled as Clank began pulling her away from everything and to a safer place._


	3. Chapter Two - Chase

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

A/N: Pequena is a fictional town that I made up which literally means _Small_ in Spanish. I decided to create a small rural-like town instead of using an actual place. Also, if I offend anyone that is Spanish I am sorry. Chase will often speak in Spanglish or sometimes full Spanish so please don't be put off by that. I've never been to Spain myself so I'm just going of what I researched from the Internet in terms of language and culture, etc. I also hope that nothing seems stereotypical because god forbid if I offend anyone :)

* * *

 ** _Pequeña – Spain_**

 ** _Planet Earth - Milky Way Galaxy_**

 ** _8:32am, local time_**

"Gagh!" Chase bolted upright in her bed and into a hunched over position. Beads of sweat gathered at her forehead. Her cheeks were rosy and her breath laboured. Her pillow and bedsheets were slightly damp with cold sweat.

Chase rubbed her hands over her face and through her curly dark-indigo locks. Her amber eyes were bloodshot that were rimmed with dark bags. This was the seventh time in the last couple of weeks that Chase had been plagued with these dreams and nightmares.

She had no idea what they meant or stood for. She often thought that it was just her vivid imagination creating these random scenarios. But unlike regular dreams she had in her life, these felt so real and life-like.

Chase rubbed her face again and fell backwards on her bed, her head landing square in the middle of her pillow. She stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to gather herself back together. She was a mess. Ever since she started getting these weird dreams, she'd been getting less and less sleep and it was starting to take its toll.

At one point, she tried searching the internet to see if she could find any answers. The only result that came up was some 'scientific' fact that 48% of people that feature in a dream were recognised by the person dreaming. Chase thought that was a crock of shit.

Chase had had many nonsensical dreams but this topped the lot. They weren't even people. One was a tiny robot that Chase thought looked like a toaster with feet, arms and eyes while the other was some kind of giant fluffy cat. The third and final figure looked as if they were dressed for a comic con convention.

And unlike other dreams she's had in the past, she actually remember these ones like the back of her hand, as if they were memories more than actual dream sequences.

The woman let out a loud yawn as she stretched against the mattress. Kicking off the bedsheets, she lied still for another beat before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

Chase groaned as she caught a glimpse of the time displayed by her alarm clock.

 ** _8:33 am_** _._

She had work in a couple hours. Being in the state she was in, Chase was very tempted to just call in sick and go back to bed. The 23 year old woman wasn't what you'd call, a 'Morning Person'. Anyone who knew her well enough would back that statement up 100%.

"Culo gordo!" A voice shouted from downstairs causing Chase to groan in annoyance. "Get your lazy self out of bed!" They shouted again.

Chase flipped her middle finger at her door as if her sister was there. Camilla was an early bird. And just because she got up at the crack of dawn didn't mean that Chase had to.

"I'm up!" Chase yelled back, lifting her up from the plushness of her bed. She stretched her legs and back, sighing in relief when she heard a couple cracks.

Chase and Camilla, while sisters, they have never really saw… eye to eye. They were the polar opposites of one another. Everything from their personality, appearance and their likes were completely different. Their relationship was… tense to say the least. The only thing they had in common was their eye colour. And after what happened, their relationship didn't get any better.

After her final stretch and still dressed in her singlet and shorts she used as pyjamas, Chase lazily made her way down stairs and into the small kitchen. The house itself was quite small in size to begin with.

Chase took the stairs on step at a time, holding onto the railing in case she fell in her half-asleep state. Jumping the last step, Chase rounded a corner and found herself in the kitchen which already had two people in it; Camilla and Samuel.

Camilla, age 28, was already dressed and ready for the day. Her dark brown curly locks that stopped at her shoulders was pulled back in a half up-half down hair do, dressed in a denim mini skirt and a pink off the shoulder lace crop top.

The other person was Samuel, Camilla's boyfriend, age 29. He sat at the kitchen table scrolling through his phone. He had short black hair with amber eyes like the rest of them had, dressed in a simple black V-neck tee and faded jeans. Chase liked him. He was a nice guy and they shared similar interests.

He was the first to notice her presence and he beamed up at her. "Buenos dias Chase."

Chase only grumbled in return. "What's so _good_ about mornings?"

Her response received a chuckle from the older man. "Ah, how I love your pessimism." He joked.

"Please," Camilla suddenly spoke up, "when you deal with her for as long as I have, then you'll be saying the exact opposite." She spoke, turning to face the two of them.

"Muerdeme," Chase muttered, poking her tongue out to which Camilla only rolled her eyes before grabbing her bowl of cereal and taking a seat next to Samuel at the dining table.

"You look terrible by the way," Emily commented before shoving a spoonful of cereal in her month.

Chase didn't bother to look at herself in the mirror before heading down stairs so she probably did look horrible but she didn't need Camilla telling her that.

"Take a look in the mirror this morning?" Chase shot back.

The two women glared at each other until Samuel cleared his throat. Most days were like this, the two sisters throwing jibe after jibe at each other until they both got angry. To say that there was a small rift between them was an understatement. Whenever the two were in the same room, you could feel the tension and spite in the air. Samuel often found himself lightening the mood every time before it got to the point where the air around them was suffocating (metaphorically speaking of course). They still cared and loved each other despite their constant disputes and insult battles. It was a love hate relationship.

Turning away from her sister, Chase made a beeline for the coffee machine. It was the only thing that kept her sane. She couldn't live without it. Normally, she would have about two or three cups a day, but ever since being plagued with those whacked dreams, that number has bumped up to five. She needed all the help she could get to stay awake these days.

Whether or not Camilla and Samuel noticed, she didn't know. But if they did, they didn't mention it and she was glad. She didn't want to have to explain them everything. It was one less thing to worry about. They'd probably think she's gone nuts anyways.

"So," Chase started as she poured her coffee into her favourite mug. It was a simple white mug with ' ** _I am fluent in sarcasm'_** written in big black bold font. "You two have any plans this morning?" She asked.

Camilla swallowed the food in her mouth before speaking. "Well, Sam is going to work and I'm going to go visit mum."

As soon as the word 'mum' left Camilla's mouth, Chase froze in her spot.

"You can join too." Camilla suggested, standing up from the table and putting her dishes in the sink.

Chase felt like drop kicking her sister in the face. "No thanks, I'll pass." She said in a not so cheerful and enthusiastic voice.

Chase wasn't exactly close to her parents. That was putting it mildly. It was a sore subject to talk about on Chase's behalf and whenever the subject came up, she avoided it like the plague. Not like Camilla would know anything about that.

"No?" Camilla repeated.

Chase gulped down a large proportion of her coffee. Camilla didn't know, in fact, she was oblivious to everything. And if Chase told her, it wasn't like Camilla would believe a word that she said. She was the favourite child after all.

"I don't think we're talking about the same person," Chase muttered into her mug. Before Camilla could get another word in, Chase was already leaving the kitchen and making her way back to her room.

"I'll be getting ready for work if anyone needs me." She announced before disappearing from sight.


	4. Chapter Three - Ratchet

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

 ** _Metropolis – Planet Kerwan_**

 ** _Solana Galaxy_**

 ** _2:30 am, local time_**

* * *

 ** _…MEANWHILE…_**

Ratchet tossed and turned in his bed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get one wink of sleep at all this week. Deciding that he wasn't about to fall asleep anytime soon, Ratchet rolled over onto his back and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

He snuck a quick glance at the Gagdetron Alarm Clock. "2:30am… Great." He cursed, rubbing his eyes. He was going to regret not being able to sleep when he opens his garage. It was relatively busy so he could bet on his life that there'd be customers waiting before he even opened.

The past week, he's sleep had been plagued with these… dreams. He wouldn't call them nightmares but most of them weren't pleasant. And in every dream, there was this woman. He had no idea what species she was or what she was doing in his dreams.

He thought her species resembled Qwark's a bit except she had five digits instead of the usual three most species had. She was fair skinned, had tawny eyes and short spike-ish hair with purple streaks. She was a mystery to him. She looked quite young as well. Probably in her early twenties, if that.

Despite each dream being different, in every one of them, there was this same woman What confused him the most was that in his dreams, he seemed to know who she was. He'd have to talk to Clank about this later. Ratchet could tell that Clank was worried about him due to his lack of sleep. The male Lombax couldn't get the image of the woman out of his head. His curiosity as to who she was had increased with every dream.

Ratchet rolled over to his side. He tried to get comfy enough to fall back asleep but his thoughts were keeping him awake. And it didn't help that he had insomnia too. He always found it difficult to sleep but now it was even harder.

After about another hour of relentless tossing and turning, Ratchet felt his eyes go droopy and his breathing slowed. He had finally got comfy and began to fall asleep.


End file.
